dwtd_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Dumb Ways to Die Original/AsgailBann's 7th minigame ideas
Numpty's 7th minigame Numpty has magic carpet ride. Hold the screen to avoid fireballs. If you win and time runs out, Numpty goes to sahara desert and do magic. If you lose, numpty will be burnt by fireball. (Carpet Flames) Hapless' 7th minigame Hapless has hang gliding in mountains. Hold the screen to fly. If you win, Hapless goes to mountain and grizzly bear becomes innocent and bear gives cupcake to hapless. If lose, the bear will eat Hapless' head in half and you lose. (Bear Gliding) Pillock's 7th minigame Pillock has swimming under the ocean. Hold the screen to avoid expired medicine. If you win, Pillock will get to shore and thumbs up. If you run into expired medicine and lose, Pillock gets bumps and gets eaten by a shark. (Medicine Swimming) Dippy's 7th minigame There is another minigame where Dippy has speedboat ride, tap to jump over sharks. If win, dippy will beat his clones and winner is gyrate again. If lose, shark will eat dippy, resulting in failure. (Shark Race) Dummkopf's 7th minigame Dummkopf has ice skating in ice arena. The player has to tap to jump over ice cracks. If win, Dummkopf dances with ice skating. If lose, Dummkopf gets frozen this time. (Snow Skating) Dimwit's 7th minigame Dimwit has superhero flying in night. The player has to hold the screen to avoid burning bulbs. If you win, dimwit celebrates Comic Day. If lose, dimwit burnt by light bulb. (Bulb Hero) Stupe's 7th minigame I can't think of one. Lax's 7th minigame Lax has kayaking in a stream. You have to tap to jump over moldy desserts. If you win, lax eats froyo and cupcake. If lose, lax pukes. (Dessert Kayaking) Clod's 7th minigame Clod has panda golfing. Tap 3 times at correct time to kill clod. This game is similar to Duck Duck Bear. Appearance is showing panda playing golf and clod is too far. If you win, golf ball sent to clod and killed by golf ball. If you lose, Clod scratches panda. (Animal Golfing) Doomed's 7th minigame I can't think of one. Numskull's 7th minigame Numskull has xmas sleigh ride on moon. Hold the screen to fly up and avoid asteroids. At the beginning of the game, she is landing on moon. If you win, Numskull celebrates christmas in moon. If you lose, asteroids clash her. (Space Reindeer) Bungle's 7th minigame Bungle has burning inside an oven. Tilt at the red line and don't touch yellow line similar to Boffo's marshmallow minigame. If you win, Bungle opens oven door and escapes. If you lose, Bungle explodes in blood. (Burning Bungle) Mishap's 7th minigame Mishap's rattlesnake has ran into the road and he has to catch his rattlesnake in the road. Tap fast until you reach the rattlesnake. If you win, Mishap puts leash and harness on rattlesnake and walks him If you lose, Mishap is chasing after his pet rattlesnake and gets hit by a car in the road. (Snake Chase) Dunce's 7th minigame Dunce has dragon ride. Hold the screen to fly. If you win, Dunce goes to castle. If you lose, Dunce falls with dragon and killed. (Dragon Flying) Calamity's 7th minigame Calamity has horse riding. Tap to jump over hurdles. If you win, Calamity goes for horse racing. If you lose, calamity ran over hurdle and unable to move. (Glue Horse) Ninny's 7th minigame Ninny has UFO ride. Hold the screen to avoid nuclear bombs. If win, Ninny goes to earth. If lose, earth will explode. (UFO Ride) Botch's 7th minigame Botch has broomstick ride in halloween. Hold the screen to go up to avoid bullets. This game is similar to Moose Skating. If you win, Botch goes to haunted mansion. If you lose, blood comes out of holes. (Bullet Witch) Doofus' 7th minigame Doofus has cycling in a night city. Swipe down or up to avoid wasp hives. This gameplay is similar to Botch Moose Skating. If win, Doofus goes to nightclub and dance with Stumble. If lose, wasps sting doofus. (Wasp Cycling) Stumble's 7th minigame Stumble has playing an oboe in a concert. The appearance is showing stumble playing oboe. Tap fast as you can until time runs out, crowd gets sending away. If win and time runs out, crowd gets sent away from stage and pillock conducts an orchestra. If lose, crowd will step on stumble and his oboe. (Oboe Practice) Bonehead's 7th minigame Bonehead has driving a flying car. Tap to fly and let go to go down. Don't go above or below screen. If you win, Bonehead goes home and parks car in garage. If you lose, Bonehead crashes into a building. (Flying Car) Putz's 7th minigame Putz has giant balloon fly. He is very high in the sky. Drag Putz down to avoid going to space. If time runs out, you win, Putz lets go of balloon, lands on trampoline, bounces into train station, and takes the train. If you lose, Putz flies into space and his head explodes. (Space Balloon) Phoney's 7th minigame Phoney is downloading an app on his phone. Drag the blue line on the circle on the app to make the app download. If you win, Phoney cheers. If you lose, Bonehead throws a bomb at Phoney. (Phoney Apps) Category:News